YuGiOh! CDGKLM 3
by Rob Lucci
Summary: Mk and Gardener: Part 1. Mk owned a dueling company, but Kaiba tore it apart and ran Mk out of town. Mk stumbles upon a farm and askes Gardener for help. You just know there's gonna be an awesome duel!


Yu-Gi-Oh! CDGKLM

Chapter 1

Mk and Gardener: Part 1

Mk was born into a very rich family. From a very young age, she was introduced to Duel Monsters and dueling. As a child, she had the best decks money could buy. At the age of nine she had even made it to 5th place in the Battle City Tournament hosted by Seto Kaiba. At the age of 14 she started her own company to make dueling products and enhance the dueling experience, called ValerieCorp and Manufacturing. However, Seto Kaiba saw this as an infringement upon his company, so he sued Mk in court. Kaiba won and had Mk's company torn apart. Mk lost everything. She was even run out of town by Kaiba's men, with only the clothes on her back and her deck box at her waist. This 18 year old was now on the outskirts of New Domino City, trying to pull herself together.

The Gardener, or is birth name of Chad, was born on a rural farm outside of New Domino City. However, he only grew crops. He was also a very good mechanic. By the time he was 18; he was living and working on his small farm by himself, alone. Until one day a once billionaire knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" The Gardener asked his front door from within his small house.

"Please let me in! They're coming for me!" Called a female voice from the other side of the oak door.

Chad sprang to the door and frantically unlocked it. He swung the door open to see a shorter, eighteen year old girl wearing a black suit standing there terrified. "Zombies?" Asked the Gardener to the strange girl.

"What? No, not zombies! Kaiba's men are after me!" The exasperated girl spouted.

"Oh thank God!" The tall farmer with a green thumb said. "Come in, come in." He said as he stood aside so the troubled youth could come inside of his small house. The Gardener shut and locked the door behind the short, black haired girl. "Have a seat." He said as he motioned to a large armchair next to sizzling blaze in the fireplace. The farmer then went into his quant kitchen and grabbed a pot of Earl Grey tea and two tea cups. He walked back into his living room and sat in another armchair next to the warm fireplace. He handed the nervous girl a tea cup and offered her some tea, "Tea?"

"Yes please." The girl said as she held out her cup and the giant gardener slowly poured the steamy tea into her cup. Then the girl spoke up, "Why do you have a fire going? It's the middle of July."

"What? Oh, I get hot working on my garden, so when I come in I need to cool off. So I drink tea and sit by the fire." The Gardener calmly replied. "Why do you ask?"

Mk was very confused, but she just ignored it, "Oh, was just wondering…"

"So why did you scare me with the treat of a zombie attack?" The Gardener asked as he sipped his black tea. "And what is your name?"

"Mk. Wait, zombies?" The puzzled girl, Mk, questioned, "Its Seto Kaiba. His men are after me!"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. I used to run a company but Kaiba tore it apart-"

"-With his bare hands?" The Gardener stopped drinking his tea.

"Uhhh… No, he sued me and it fell to pieces. He took everything away from me, but my clothes and my cards."

"Cards?"

"Yeah, but I did manage to swipe this from him in his office!" The former company founder said as she pulled a Duel Monster card out of her deck box and showed it to the brown haired giant. "The Dark Armed Dragon card!"

"Well, maybe that's why he's after you." The Gardener said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" The girl said. She didn't hear him because she was too busy looking at her new, stolen card.

"You know you sound crazy?" The Gardener asked.

"Me crazy? You're the one who sits by the fire to-"Mk started to riot until there was a knock at the door.

"Knock, knock! We know Mk is in there!" Said a voice from the door.

"Who's there?" Chad asked happily.

"Weevil Underwood."

"Weevil Underwood, who?"

"Weevil Underwood, hey wait! Did you just do the 'knock, knock' joke thing with me?" Weevil asked very irritated.

Chad started snickering, "It was Mk's idea!"

"Don't tell him I'm in here!" Mk hysterically hissed to the Gardener.

"She is in there!" Weevil yelled, "Let me in!"

"Meet me in the back." Chad called out to the stranger.

"What are you doing?" Mk asked the strange gardener as he rummaged under a table.

"I'm going to get rid of him, don't worry." Chad said as soon as he pulled out a yellow duel disk and a deck box of Duel Monster cards.

"You duel?" Mk questioned.

"No, I win." The Gardener said before he left through the back door of his cabin. Mk quickly put down her still full tea cup, grabbed her deck box, and ran out the same door and the courageous duelist before her.

When Mk got outside, she saw Chad and Weevil standing adjacent from each other about to duel. The dueling arena was Chad's garden. It was lush with green plants and flowers of all different kinds, living together in harmony. The Gardener and Weevil Underwood both activated their duel disks and stared poised at each other. It was very intense. Then, like an erupting, spontaneous volcano, the two duelists both shouted, "LET'S DUEL!"

Hologram life counters appeared next to the two duelists, telling each other their current life points. They both read 4000.

Weevil then drew six cards and announced, "Me first!" In response to this, the Gardener slowly drew five cards and waited patiently. "I'll start by setting a monster card in face down defense position and setting two traps." Weevle placed the three face down cards on his duel disks and hologram forms appear in front of him. "Then I'll end my turn."

It was Chad's turn so he drew his sixth card and looked at it. The Gardener ran through multiple strategies in his head, all in less than a second. He then abruptly announced, "I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your trap card to the right!" Chad played the spell card and a hologram of a typhoon appeared and destroyed Weevil's set trap card, Torrential Tribute.

"Lucky you." Weevil snickered to his extremely tall opponent.

"Yes, well then I'll play my monster card, Gigantic Cephalotus in attack mode!" (Level 4, ATK/ 1850 DEF/ 700) Chad played his monster card and a hologram of it appeared before him. The monster looked like a giant plant with a gaping mouth and two legs.

"A plant monster?" Mk asked herself. She seemed surprised, but not that surprised.

"And I'll equip him with my equip spell card, Thorn of Malice" The Gardener started to say until Weevil interrupted him.

"Then I'll flip my other trap card, Dust Tornado. It can destroy one spell or trap card, like your Mystical Space Typhoon. And I'll destroy your new spell card, Thorn of Malice." Weevil said while snickering in his own self confidence.

"Well then I'll just attack your face down monster without a bonus, Weevil." Chad said as he pointed to his monster to blindly attack. The hologram of Gigantic Cephalotus sprang to life and chomped at the face down monster. The card flipped up and revealed a weird looking insect with tentacles. The monster was then destroyed, but instead of being sent to Weevil's graveyard, the monster was sent to Chad's deck. "What? Why was he sent to my deck?"

"Because that monster was Parasite Paracide!" (Level 2, ATK/ 500 DEF 300) "And since he was flipped face up from face down, he is sent to your deck. But if you draw him, then he is special summoned onto your side of the field and all of your monsters are changed to the insect type!" Weevil explained.

Mk then muttered to herself, "I've seen this somewhere before…"

"Good luck on that Weevil, I have 34 other cards I could draw instead!" Chad retorted.

"You'll see, do you end your turn?" Weevil asked.

"Yeah, go." The Gardener replied.

"Good," Weevil said as he drew his next card, "Because I'll play my continuous spell card, Insect Barrier!" Weevil played a spell card on his KiabaCorp duel disk and a hologram of a giant bug catching nest spread over Chad's side of the field. "This new veil now constricts your insects from attacking me!" Weevil said while laughing.

"You are crazy Weevil!" Chad insulted, "I'm never going to draw your dumb insect card!"

"Then I'll just have to make you!" Weevil said while snickering.

Mk realized what Weevil was going to play and she shouted to the Gardener, "Jade Insect Whistle!"

Weevil then replied while playing a card on his duel disk, "Yes, Jade Insect Whistle!"

"What does it do?" Chad curiously asked.

"It makes you search through your deck and pick one insect monster and put it on the top!" Weevil was laughing with content.

"But all I have are plants…" Chad said as he realize Parasite Paracide was in his deck, and when he drew it all his monsters would be insects and he couldn't attack.

"Pick it!" Weevil commanded. The Gardener looked through his deck and found Weevil's Parasite Paracide and put it on the top of his deck. "Then I'll play my monster card, Chainsaw Insect in attack mode!" (Level 4, ATK/ 2400 DEF/ 0) A hologram of a giant bug with two chainsaws for pincers materialized in front of the short duelist in glasses. "I'll have my new bug attack your overgrown plant!" Weevil said. Chainsaw Insect pinched Chad's Gigantic Cephalotus with its chainsaws and shredded the plant. Chad's life point counter dropped to 3450. "And when Chainsaw Insect destroys one of your monsters, you get to draw a card!" Weevil was laughing hysterically.

"Oh no!" Mk said under her breath.

Chad closed his eyes and drew a card from his deck. It was Parasite Paracide. It was then special summoned on his duel disk in defense position and all his monsters would now be insects.

"My turn?" Chad politely asked. Weevil was laughing to hard to speak, so he just nodded his head. "Good," Chad said as he drew his next card. "I'll tribute Parasite Paracide for my Gigaplant!" (Level 6, ATK/ 2400 DEF/ 1200) Weevil's bug was sent to his graveyard in replacement for the Gardener's strong plant. Gigaplant was a large plant monster with sharp teeth and many things growing from it. "Now your insect barrier doesn't work, Weevil!"

"What? You can't do that, can you?" Weevil said surprised.

"Actually, he can Weevil. The card, Parasite Paracide, doesn't say anything about it not being used in a tribute summon." Mk answered. She was like a Duel Monsters rule book, she knew every card and every way it can be used. It was very impressive.

"And I'll get rid of your bug with my spell card, Smashing Ground!" The Gardener then played the spell card on his yellow ValerieCorp and Manufacturing duel disk. A giant hologram fist game down and destroyed Weevil's Chainsaw Insect. "This spell card destroys the face up monster on your side of the field that has the highest defense points. And since Chainsaw Insect was the only monster you controlled, it destroyed him as the default." Chad explained. "And now my plant monster can and will attack!" The Gardener said as he pointed to Weevil. Weevil guarded himself from the attack as Chad's Gigaplant hologram bit at Weevil. His life point counter went down to 1600. "Then I'll set one card and end my turn."

Weevil brushed the fear off of his clothes and drew his next card from his duel disk. "Oh, no!" He sighed. "I'll just play Basic Insect in face up defense mode, set this trap card, and end my turn." (Level 2, ATK/ 500 DEF/ 700) The hologram of Basic Insect looked like a giant, green praying mantis, but scarier.

"He's clearly up to something, watch out!" Mk advised her plant loving new friend.

Chad drew his last card and looked at it. "Good."

"Yes it is!" Weevil said as he flipped his previously set trap card and announced its name, "DNA Surgery! It lets me change the type of all monster cards on the field, and I'll pick insect type! So my Insect Barrier still works against your 'Gigabug'!" Weevil started his shrill laughter again at his master plan.

"Well then I'll activate my set trap card, Call of the Haunted!" The Gardener explained. "It lets me get a monster from my graveyard and special summon it on my side of the field, and I'll revive Gigantic Cephalotus."

"You still can't attack!" Weevil snickered.

"I know, but I can normal summon Gigaplant again. He is a Gemini monster, so to get his effect I need to tribute summon him again. And I'll tribute Gigantic Cephalotus so I can get Gigaplant's effect."Chad planned.

"Which is?" Weevil stopped giggling to ask.

"I can special summon one plant or insect monster from my hand or graveyard. And I'll get Gigantic Cephalotus back." The Gardener calmly explained.

"Or insect?" Weevil asked.

"Yes!" Chad replied.

"But you still can't attack!" Weevil shouted as he reassured himself.

"I can now," Chad said as he played a spell card, "Heavy Storm destroys all spell and trap cards on the field! And I have none, so it's just your DNA Surgery and Insect Barrier!"

"No!" Weevil shrieked!

"And I'll have Gigaplant attack your Basic Insect!" As Chad commanded, his monster easily destroyed Weevil's weak insect. "And Gigantic Cephalotus will attack your life points directly for game!" Then the Gardener's Gigantic Cephalotus monster chomped at Weevil and his life point counter fell to 0.

"No, no, no!" Weevil shouted. "I can't go back to tell Kaiba I lost to a plant deck!"

Then a raspy voice appeared behind Chad and Mk saying, "Don't worry friend, we will defeat them this time."

ROAR! *Crickets chirping…*


End file.
